poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon Fight Back
Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their weapons All: (Sigh) Beetlemon: Me and the rest of the Legendary Warriors are always be a team. Socerymon: This time I'll be there by their side. Kazemon: The Nine of us will always be one. They went over there Minute later They made it to a Crossroads is made by many sword. And they saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Kazemon: We have heard that.... Seraphimon and Ophanimon was struck down. Agunimon: (Sigh) Of course. It is. We were a fool and let Cherubimon do it. Socerymon: Why would you do that to them? Agunimon: Because... They are trying to hurt Kumamon and his friends. We only fought because we want to protect them. But we w ere trick... Cherubimon set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside us. Beetlemon, Socerymon, Kazemon. You were right. And so does the masters, we do need to be watch. We went astray, but... Not anymore. Kazemon: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger and Rage? Cherubimon is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Socerymon: And tell me, how can we honor Seraphimon and Ophanimon memory? They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon coming Kumamon: Cherubimon wants us and our Dark Counterparts to fight. And make some kind of "Digi-Blade". Kotemon: Even though, Cherubimon is responsible about what happen to me and Bearmon home. Bearmon: But Seraphimon and Ophanimon said that we cannot let that happen, so they have do it to kill us. Kazemon: Digi-Blade? Kotemon: We have no clue about what it looks like. Kumamon: But it makes us so scared. Even just a thought of it. They look sad Agunimon: Don't worry, Boys. We're all here and we have to take care of you. Bearmon: We will going to fight our Dark Counterparts after all... And guys.... We wanted you to- Loweemon: The nine of us will never be torn apart, okay. We'll always find a way. They are cheering them up Kumamon I'm asking you as a friend.... We want you to... Put an end to us. All: (Gasp) Socerymon: We... We cannot do that. Lobomon: There must be someway beside hurting you and your friends. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Cherubimon far away even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts is Cherubimon: You see this... These Swords, Staff, Shield and Digivices used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Digimon War raged. Countless Digimon and Digidestined Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate weapon. He point at Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Cherubimon: Digi-Blade. They are gonna fight them, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Kumamon is fighting, but Agunimon stop him, he, Lobomon and Loweemon is running to defeat Cherubimon. But Cherubimon rise up the Ground and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon slides across the ground. And they saw them rise up. And Cherubimon stretched his arm towards the Sword, Staff and Shield. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of all Weapons has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Kumamon and his Friends Kumamon: Guys! They are running from it when Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts jumps onto it and rides it after Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon. then they gets knocked out, then their Dark Counterparts goes after Agunimon and the others who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Socerymon stop and looks up and then he throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then he landed and have he's helmet destroy, his friends went to check on here Kotemon: Socerymon? Socerymon grab his Wand and use his magic to Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Socerymon: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! They were saved from his magic and then they rise up from the barrier that they was on. And then it got Exploded, Cherubimon laugh. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon went up on their own, and Agunimon and the others has landed and face Cherubimon. Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon appeared to slash him with their weapons and Cherubimon has vanished, and then Cherubimon grab them Agunimon: Bearmon! Lobomon: Kotemon! Loweemon: Kumamon! They're gonna saved them, but the Cyclone of weapons has stopped him by Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts and Agunimon and the others got slammed to the ground. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon on the top Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: Bearmon! Socerymon: Kotemon! Then they got paralysed and frozen from Cherubimon and they fell off the Cliff and landed on Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon, so they check on them Kazemon: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Are you alight? Socerymon: They're Frozen. Beetlemon: What do we do? Cherubimon use his Power up to the sky, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Fuyunyan appeared at the Distance. Minutes later Ice Devimon appeared Ice Devimon: How about you leave those Frozen Treat here, so you can have your fights with Loweemon and the others. You can't be this happy about them deep-sixing your Master. Kazemon: Ice Devimon? Ice Devimon: You think you six have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Loweemon will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first? Kotemon, Bearmon & Kumamon: Enough! Ice Devimon: Oh, so these Digimon thinks they're a ful-fledged Digimon Warrior? They haveman angry look. Kazemon: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your talking. It'll never work! Socerymon, Beetlemon and Kazemon, put Kumamon and his friends to the ground frozen Beetlemon: Loweemon will make sure he was stronger! They are fighting him Kotemon: Socerymon! Kumamon: Kazemon! Bearmon: Beetlemon! They leave them frozen Minutes later Ice Devimon: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Digimon Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it. He ran away Beetlemon: Huh? Socerymon: Why would he say that for? They Realize Kazemon: Oh no! Kumamon, Bearmon & Kotemon: Guys! Look out! Their Dark Counterparts just knocked them out with a Slash. In their dreams Kumamon: (Voice) I'm asking you as a friend.... We want you to... Put an end to us. Then they have wake up Fuyunyan: Phew! You're alright! They get up Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: Bearmon! Socerymon: Kotemon! Where are they? Beetlemon: Guys look! They saw them Kazemon: They're Alright. They walk up to them Beetlemon: Boys! You're alright! Kazemon: Boys? Socerymon: Boys? Are you okay? Fuyuynan: (Gasp) He saw the Digi-Blade, then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon open their eyes and they're gonna a slash them, but Fuyunyan save them Fuyunyan: That's not Kumamon or his friends! All: (Gasp) They know their Dark Counterparts is control them, and then they change their Armor into their Dark Counterparts outfit Dark Kumamon: That's right. We are not them. They're Hearts has become a part of ours now. All: (Gasp) Dark Kotemon: The Digi-Blade will open the door- that leads to all worlds!. Then Digidestined and Digimon Wielders will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! Dark Bearmon: And just as the Legend said the Digimon war, Keyblade War and the Warrior War will begin! Kazemon: Enough! We have enough of your talking! Give Kumamon and his friend's heart back! They are fighting them and then they slash the Digi-Blade and create a powerful wind and blast Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon and Fuyunyan. And they got hit by a rock Dark Bearmon: What are you gonna do? Giving up? They look at their Wayfinder Kazemon: Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Give us strength Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon weapons are Glowing are they charged to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts Dark Kumamon: You're going to lose everything energy! They clash and create a shockwave energy and then they pushed back and the Digi-Blade has began to Cracked Dark Kumamon, Dark Kotemon & Dark Bearmon: Huh!? They knocked, them out. And then the Digi-Blade has rise up and began to go haywire. Fuyunyan wake up and saw the Digi-Blade Fuyunyan: Oh no! It's gone, Haywire! Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Armor return Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: Bearmon! Socerymon: Kotemon! The energy from the Digi-Blade is striking near him, and prevent Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon to reach them. Then the Digi-Blade has been broke to Pieces and it blow Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon away. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are going to grab them and they did it and then blast hits them and Fuyunyan All: (Scream) Minutes later They have awaken in Yen Sid's tower Beetlemon: What happen to my head? Socerymon: Where are we? Yen Sid: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon. You have lost Unconscious. Fortunately. Fuyunyan found you and Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back here to me for a proper care. Socerymon: Then what about... Yen Sid: I'm sorry. But there's no sign of Loweemon. And for Agunimon and Lobomon it's seems their gone for good. All: (Sigh) They look Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon who looks asleep Kazemon: Boys? Socerymon: Boys? Beetlemon: Come on, wake up. Yen Sid: The Digimon's heart has been asleep. Kazemon: Will they ever wake up? Yen Sid: I could not say. It is almost as though their heart has left. Should it return, they may very well awaken. Should it not, then they may sleep like this for all eternity. All: (Gasp) Beetlemon: No... Socerymon: This is not good... Kazemon: Well... We'll keep them safe. Until they awakes. Forever if we have too. Yen Sid: I will tell you what your friends needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's heart hangs in the balance like Ventus. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive that means they're will be looking for a friend- one who believes in them, to show them the way home. Just as long as you love Kumamon, Kazemon... Then Kumamon and his friends will be able to find you when they wakes. They can follow that friendship and love back to where they belongs- the road of light. Fuyuynan: Ahh... Don't worry, you guys. I believe in them, too. Well, they're been a good Digimon's to me as anybody. And if you, your friends and me believe in them will all our hearts... That means they will have six lights to follow, instead of three. Socerymon: Well, there's Nine Lights. Fuyunyan look confuse Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon. Fuyunyan: You know, Agunimon and Lobomon is gone. But for... Loweemon, he's gone... Too. Socerymon: We know Kazemon: But for Loweemon... We all know where to find him. They look at their Wayfinder